A Song Dedication's Effect
by Kimi-Juu
Summary: Through Katara's Song, who knows? Maybe they will end up together. The shipping is possible... All Taang with a hint of Zutara and Sukka.
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

_[Disclaimer: I don__'__t own Avatar or any of the characters in this fanfic. This fic is all about Taang and a hint of Zutara and Sukka. Plus in the next few chapters, the lyrics don't belong to me as well. What you're about to read is all part of my imagination so tolerate it like it's just another story. Please R&R. Thanks~!]_

**CHAPTER 1: Feelings**

This must've been one of the hardest things he's ever going to do. He may have not the guts, but he had to tell her anyway.

He sat there by the rock, watching her train herself further. It's been a year since he had known her. For a small girl she's pretty tough. This surprised him a lot and it was quite hard to believe that she had beaten him in every game they play as they train together. She would laugh at him most of the time and he would pretend to hate her. And a whole new drama starts. After all, they were just pretending.

He shifts position each time she would exchange a glance with him. With her sightless eyes and extremely long bangs covering her face, it's hard to tell if she feels the same way. She can't tell whether the boy is smiling at her or not. The only thing she can easily tell is his expression just by listening to his voice. Every breath and heartbeat counts. As if each time he breathes, it's just like knowing how is he feeling.

She always counted herself as the girl in the party who normally sits at the table, lonely as always. When all the other girls are off dancing the night away, Toph would remain still. Waiting for someone to ask her to dance. It's not always that someone would ask her. If an opportunity comes, she wouldn't't ruin that opportunity to dance with some guy.

Her first date with someone? Well, it didn't go so well. See, her first crush was Sokka and it has always been. She would deny it, but here always comes the truth. She had her chance to ask him to go out with her…once. But he ruined it.. She expected everything to go the way as planned: just the two of them, alone, in a fancy restaurant or somewhere out walking hand-in-hand together; with no interruption from anything…or anyone. But apparently, her date thinks it's a joke. She thinks she asked him in a bad timing since the night when they're supposed to go out together was also the night of a grand festival in a city. Carnivals, plays, everything like booths were put up in the plaza. So you want to know what he did? He brought his girlfriend Suki along. Which was not part of her plan. Thus, the date ruined.

Toph wouldn't want to interfere with their relationship. She vowed never to ask _Boomerang Boy _out again. "If that's how he'll treat me," she said to herself. "Then I'm not buying it..."

However, she had eyes for someone else. Just like how the story described it a while ago, he likes her back. Though she never knew it. He would hide his true feelings for her just to avoid being slapped on the face. "Who do you think you are?" he would imagine her say after he just told her how he feels.

Training with her was an amazing experience. Aang first laid his eyes on the beautiful Katara. Who eventually became his in a matter of time. He always thought it would be the two of them, together for all of eternity. They've been going out for five months until that thought disappeared. When he discovered that his love had been cheating on him with some other guy who he caught making out with her inside a tent…Zuko.

It's over. He dumped her and they had a fight. She confessed to him that she loves the fire lord and then he ran off. "I guess we were never meant to be…"

But as months passed by, he realized that he should've liked the other girl. Who's struggling to find true love. It's been months since he wanted to tell her how he feels about her. Unfortunately, there wasn't a day he could. Every time he plans on doing so, his own body prohibits him to.

But he has to tell her right? He just has to. He has always liked her. Always. "I won't give up. I've got to try. I don't care what she'll say to me."

He approached Sokka for some advice. Sokka's the gaang's little match maker. And most of his advices actually work, well not exactly most. But asking him is worth a shot.

"Well, well, well," Sokka said. "what brings you here, O, powerful Avatar?" he bowed as if he's in front of the council.

Aang smiled ironically. "Hey, Sokka."

"What's up?"

"I need advice."

This got the warrior's attention. "OK…what for?"

Aang didn't know where to start. He hesitated. "It's embarrassing and the truth is…I'm not suppose to tell you…you'll laugh at me. I swear you will"

"I won't. I promise."

He started telling the older boy about his little crush on a special someone. He gave hints. It's a little weird for Sokka not to know who it was. It took him a long time to guess. Aang couldn't believe he doesn't know who he's talking about. "Gee, I wonder who she is…" Sokka rubbed his chin.

Aang gulped. "So now, I need some advice on how to tell her…well, how I feel about her."

"Well, air boy," he clapped his hands together in discovery. "You came to the right place. But you've got to tell me who she is first."

"You'll freak out, literally…if I tell you."

He raised a brow. "S'okay. Fine with me. I can handle it, really."

"You'll find out soon but not now. I can't tell you," he whispered. " She can hear you a mile away."

Aang made it more obvious for him. Sokka smirked; he knew who it was.

"Okay. Here's what you gotta do: Tell her. Tonight. First things first. Give her flowers or sing her a song. Then you tell her. Explain to her why even though she says no. But if she says 'yes', the better. Start a conversation with her and when the right time comes, kiss her-and only if the right time comes."

Aang made a face. "That's it?"

"Why? Ain't my advice enough to capture To- I mean capture hearts? It'll work (I guess). Trust me, Aang."

"You don't sound so sure. Have you tried this on Suki?"

"What? Y-You like Suki?"

"What? No! No, no, no. I like-"

He paused.

"Hmm. Okay. Fine. Just don't go near her. Find your own girl." Sokka pouted. "And no. I never tried your advice. I fulfilled my love to Suki in a different manner. The advice I gave you will work. It's the least thing I can do after what happened a long time ago…"

"What?"

He shook the thought. "Nothing. I gotta go. Just follow my advice."

Aang gulped again. He's beginning to feel nervous.

Sokka winked. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll like you back." he mumbled softly. "By the way, Aang. Don't miss the gaang's campfire sing-a-long tonight. Everyone will be there."

"Sure thing, Sokka."

Then the older boy left him alone as he ran off somewhere else back to camp.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~


	2. Chapter 2: Requests

**CHAPTER 2: Requests**

The whole night at camp was full of singing and dancing. They settled in the middle of the woods in an open space. Zuko built them a campfire and Ty Lee brought s'mores along with her. Together, they roasted s'mores in the campfire. The smell of burnt marshmallows filled the atmosphere. Everyone started snickering when Sokka got distracted and accidentally burnt the entire marshmallow on the stick. "Aw, man!"

Everyone laughed. "You know, this is really fun." remarked the little earth bender after she just finished cooking her s'more.

"Ha-ha." he forced himself to laugh though the irony.

"Hey, Sokka," Zuko said. "I brought my guitar. Now, who's up for a sing-a-long?"

This got everyone's attention. "Oh cool! A sing-a-long." Ty Lee beamed. "May I lead the first song?"

The fire lord chuckled. "Actually, we should let Sokka lead the first song. Since he reserved himself a space to start. He's been waiting for this for a long time."

"Fine." she crossed her arms. "I'll be the next, then."

Zuko took his guitar and started to find a tune. "This song is dedicated to my girl Suki." Sokka announced. And it made Suki blush and she started playing with her hair nervously.

He played the song and in an instant, everyone was swaying in the rhythm of the song and some were even mouthing the lyrics.

"_..You look into to your heart and you find love, love, love.." _Sokka took Suki's hand and she squeezed it rather tightly.

Everyone swayed and clapped. And just like what Toph had said earlier, 'This is really fun."

The music died down and Ty Lee took her stance. "This song is dedicated to someone special here in the circle…" she said.

"And how come we're really suspicious to know who you're talking about?" Haru quoted behind her.

Ty Lee giggled. "I'm sorry, but that was a rhetorical statement."

"Hmmp," He raised his brow. "That backfired."

Zuko started playing the second song for the night.

"_..And I can tell you: his favorite color's green…" _she sung. "_He likes to argue_…" she started exchanging glances with Sokka who she had eyes for and then with Haru-whose got eyes for her.

When Zuko was busy playing, Toph approached him. He least expected her to interrupt. Cause normally she would just sit down and not even bother to sing along. "Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Not now." Zuko whispered back. "I'm really busy, Toph. Can you wait till I'm done?"

She pouted. "Fine. But hear me out first: I want to request a song dedication."

"You?" he gasped and that made him realize that Ty Lee was done. "It's not like you at all, Toph. You couldn't even speak in front of a crowd. Why would you want to sing-"

"I didn't say I'm going to sing. I simply asked you to dedicate a song for someone."

"From you or from me?"

"From me of course."

"Okay. What song?"

She began whispering to him the lyrics and the fire lord himself was impressed.

"I'm not sure what the title is." she protested once she finished.

"But you memorize the lyrics! How could you not know the title?"

She scratched her head. "Well…"

"I'm not singing this. It's a girl's song." He surrendered. "It's a girl's 'I-want-you-to-be-mine' song. I would be mistaken as 'gay'. And I most certainly don't want that to happen. Nu-uh. Sing it yourself, tough girl. I'll play it."

"Guess I never thought of that…B-but I can't sing! Not in front of them. Not in front of _him_…" she whispered back and bit her lip when she heard herself say it.

"I'm sorry. Who?"

She shook her head. "There is no way I am going to-"

Before she could finish, Zuko stood up and announced to the whole camp. "Well, well, well. Guess who's singing for her 'special someone' tonight?"

Toph clenched her teeth. "I'm going to kill you.."

Everyone shifted on their position when they heard the words 'special someone'.

"No way…" They muttered doubtfully. Then their heads turned to Toph who immediately straightened up from embarrassment.

"Great," she grumbled. "Just great. Why did I have to tell Zuko?"

Zuko smirked and Toph fell back to her seat and regretted ever asking him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~


	3. Chapter 3: Delays

**Chapter 3: Delays**

Zuko watched Toph fall back to her seat in amusement. She was quite funny to watch. Considering the fact that some people may look funny after they got pissed off. He started snickering to himself and shaking his head. The Blind Bandit ignored him. She crossed her arms and turned the other way.

Now it was Sokka's turn to hold the guitar. The fire lord handed his own guitar to the young warrior. He strummed it dramatically and caught a glimpse of the group staring at him.

"Woah," Toph said. "Looks like we've got ourselves a 'rock star'."

Sokka smiled. "Yeah, it's a profession."

The Gaang laughed at his little joke. "Oh really?" Suki asked.

"Yup. I've led tons of campfire-sing-a-longs." He joked. "Okay, now. Who's next?"

Katara and Uncle Iroh both raised their hands but Ty Lee raised hers before anyone had their chance to. She grinned playfully from ear to ear followed by an innocent giggle.

"Oh no, Ty Lee," Katara complained. "That's the third time you're about to sing tonight." Her eyes met with Zuko's who nodded in agreement. "Can you give other's their turn? People who haven't sung yet?"

Ty Lee shrugged pretending she had nothing to do with it.

"She's right Ty Lee," Sokka agreed with Katara. "Others didn't have their turn yet. I mean, Aang didn't get to lead a sing-a-long yet and the night's about to end."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine then. Let the great Avatar lead the next song." Even though she was hesitant, she kept her cool on.

All eyes fell on Aang who started to fidget uncomfortably.

"Look, guys," he confessed. "I don't feel like leading a song right now, k?"

"You sure? I thought you wanted to." Sokka said.

Aang didn't feel like doing anything at all. Which was really awkward and queer. He's been trying to excuse himself out of camp all night. Every time he sought a chance to, he would pull himself back and hesitate. "I can't do it," he told himself. '_Aang, you have to focus! You've been acting like this all night. You've done this with Katara once. You had faith then. You told her everything. And now you need it back…'_

He sighed heavily. But only Katara noticed.

_What if she'll hate me…Even more?_

The water tribe girl glanced at his direction with a much more concerned look. "Aang? Is there something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear a single word.

"Aang?"

He shook the thought off and soon he was back in his self again. "Hmm? Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Katara pursed her lips. Sokka shrugged and rubbed his chin looking annoyed as ever. "So, are you going to let Aang delay us or should we just let someone take over?"

"Okay, fine." she sighed. "I'll take over. No prob."

Sokka didn't have time to argue. He strummed his guitar, finding the right chords to start with. Once he found it, he started playing.

Katara sung for the second time of the night. A new song not so many people are familiar with.

"This song is dedicated to everyone single in this circle," she said before she started singing. "May they find true love in a nick of time…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward Silence

**CHAPTER 4: Awkward Silence**

Time passed quickly that night and nobody noticed it fly. The whole thing ended at exactly eleven in the evening. The group scattered in order to return to their tents. Everyone was tired, especially Aang. The air bender felt like fainting right on the spot. His insecurity drained all his energy.

He's been waiting for an opportunity to talk to Toph all night. But sad to say, he never got his chance to. He stretched and yawned as he approached his tent. When he turned his back to the campfire, he was surprised to find the little earth bender still sitting motionless facing the fire.

Katara had talked to her about some matters earlier. There must have been a problem she didn't want to discuss with the older girl. It could be about her family or about her. But even if it was, she would let go of it and pretend it never exists. Like how she normally does whenever there is a problem. And that was what he really liked about her: Her strength to overcome many things. But this is strange. She acted well, weird somehow.

What really concerned him was the fact that she's been acting strange all night. Sure, she enjoyed the campfire songs earlier. It's pretty obvious she did. But after Katara sang her tribute, Toph's expression changed.

_Did she freeze to death or something? _He thought as he started to approached her. _She's been in that position since the past few minutes._

Aang wanted to take this opportunity to talk to her. Despite the fact that he felt like passing out. He walked towards her in his light footsteps. Surely she won't mind him at all. The girl thought for once he was going to put out the fire right in front of her.

But instead, he sat down next to her. Did she notice him at all?

"Hey," he began. Even though Aang doesn't know where to begin with. "Um...so...what's up?"

Toph sighed deeply and pursed her lips. "Shouldn't you be in your tent right now? You don't sound okay. You've been so quiet lately it's strange."

Was she trying to avoid him? After all those times he tried to talk to her she was just going to avoid him?

"Well, you don't look okay yourself," He said to her returning her statement. "Guess we've got something in common. You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "It's none of you business, Aang."

He frowned at her and she turned her head away from him. "You sure? Cause I've been wondering about what's going on lately."

She continued to ignore him. And there was a moment of silence between them.

Aang sighed but then he started speaking. It's clear she wanted to change the subject. "So… what do you think about Sokka's singing?"

_Stupid Question, Aang. _He thought then face-palmed.

To his surprised, Toph chuckled. "Not bad, not bad," she shook her head. "Who knows? Maybe he'll become famous someday."

He laughed at her little joke. Like what people would normally do if someone told them a weird joke. When the laughing died down, there was another burst of awkward silence.

Aang knew that he wasn't supposed to ask her about some matters but he talked to her about it anyway.

"Katara's song was...nice." he said.

She nodded but avoided eye-contact with him. "Do you think she composed it?"

"Maybe." He shrugged and shifted his position.

"It's a nice song, though. I hate to admit it but I think maybe it has something to deal with _us_."

The air bender's eyes widened from what he had heard. "W-what do you mean us?" He raised a brow.

Toph felt her cheeks grow red and realized what she had just said earlier. "You know…umm…us being good friends and all…those who…well…" she faltered.

Aang smiled. He felt his cheeks getting hot as well. He moved a little closer to her and soon he found himself sitting shoulder to shoulder with someone he had known for a long time.

There was a pause then he finally spoke up. "Toph, Do you like me?"

She turned her head to the other side; away from him. Trying to hide her face.

_Oh man. I think this is the end of the line- nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, _She thought.

She hesitated. But somehow Toph knows that she has to tell him the truth. _Do you think I should answer that? _She asked herself once more. _I bet it's a rhetorical question._

Without thinking, the Blind Bandit answered him. "If I say 'yes'," she said. "Will you like me back? Or at least tell me the truth?"

He bit his lip. How was he supposed to answer that? Another awkward moment of silence passed. That's it. Either say 'yes' or 'no'. He knew for once that he couldn't lie to her. Toph developed a sixth sense to tell if he is lying to her or not. Aang couldn't run away from that. No one could.

The Avatar sat up and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll be honest with you…_first_ before you answer my question. Just like how I've always been honest with you."

Toph waited for him to go on patiently. She didn't even bother to look at him for a second back there. She doesn't even need to. The only things she need are the right words coming out from his mouth and his heartbeat to tell if he is really being honest with her or not.

Toph glared at the ground in front of her. She secretly crossed her fingers. Luckily Aang didn't notice.

"I like you, okay," he finally confessed. Even though Toph couldn't see him, she swore he must've been red as a tomato. "I admit it: I like you. I always did."

"Y-you mean," she stammered. "Like just friends o-or more than friends?"

"More than friends." He took her hand and placed it on his chest allowing her to listen to his heartbeat. "If you don't believe me, then feel this. Do you sense any doubt in this?"

She listened and felt every heartbeat. She shook her head; No, there wasn't doubt at all. "Aang, I…don't.." she continued to blushed furiously. Toph felt like melting out there. "How long have you liked me? Why didn't you just tell me? I mean, I thought you love Katara."

"Well, ever since I met you. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you soon. I know I should've I told you about it, but…I just didn't have the strength to. I-I don't know why. And yeah, I like Katara. But after she broke up with me five months ago, she's quite better off with Zuko. I figured, maybe I should just let her go."

"Don't you mean after _you_ broke up with her?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that."

"Didn't have the strength to? You honestly think I will beat you up after I you told me what I wanted to hear for months?"

"Well…I…uh…"

"Look, Twinkles," she turned to face him. "I may be a tough earth bender, but when it comes to love, I've been looking for the truth for a long time."

"But I thought I heard you like Sokka."

"That's _liked_. As in, in the past," Toph corrected. "After what he did to me months ago, I felt like giving up. But I didn't. I think I like someone else now." she smiled.

Aang's heart skipped a beat. His hands were like frozen popsicles at exactly zero degrees. "So…does this mean this is a mutual understanding?"

"That's a stupid question, Aang, "Toph exclaimed." Didn't you hear me a while ago? I said, 'this is what I wanted to hear for a long time.' You: confessing to me about how you really feel. You: being honest with me. You and your heart telling me that there is no doubt about it. Me trying to tell you how I feel. And yes, I felt the same. You know what this is, Twinkle Toes? This is not only mutual understanding, it's been so long. This is…"

She wanted to say 'a whole new story', but she never had her chance to. For Toph felt a pair of soft lips on hers. She froze, her eyes were wide and her face was extremely red. The time when she just realized what was going on, Aang had already pulled away. He exhaled, she raised her brow and glared at him.

Aang thought he was dead. He realized what he had done. It made him feel guilty. So he started apologizing to her like a total idiot. "I…uhh…sorry…"

She was confused, but she quite liked it. Now it was Toph's turn to interrupt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his. Aang wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her closer. The second kiss was longer and more passionate than the other one. Her tongue danced along with his. Neither wanting to let go.

"There's nothing to apologize, Twinkles…" Toph exhaled, pressing her face onto his. And beginning the second round.

Sokka and Katara had been watching the whole time from behind their tents. The older girl smirked. _Guess Toph didn't feel us here, right Sokka? _Her brother crouched down beside her snickering. They heard pretty much the whole conversation. Lucky for them, the blind earth bender didn't notice.

Katara signaled him to get his guitar. "Listen, we need a new song. Just for the both of them. That would give them the aura."

"Umm, I don't know, sis," her brother said in reply. "I think this is a bad idea. Toph will _surely _kill us."

_Or will she? _She smirked deviously. "Just trust me."

Katara went rummaging on his brother's things to find the song book he bought somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. Sokka wrote songs in his spare time. Katara did as well, sometimes with the help of Zuko. She browsed eagerly for the right one.

"_The Story, the Story_," she whispered as she browsed. She turned to the third to the last page. And there, she found it. "Ah, here we go!" She found the song she was looking for- the song she wrote with Zuko dedicated to whoever will fall in love the next. And to her surprise, the song fits perfectly.

"A song dedicated to the both of them," the master water bender proclaimed, holding the book up high.

She gave it to her brother to play. Without even looking, she pushed him outside and winked. "Good luck!" she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Sokka froze there outside the tent in front of Aang and Toph who pulled away to see what's going on. Toph glared at the older boy for _rudely_ interrupting.

"Sokka?" Aang gaped. "It's not what it looks like! I was just-"

"Relax, Aang," the older boy said. "It's fine. I just thought that this moment wouldn't be complete if there's no music." He smirked and strummed his guitar once.

Toph smiled even though it was obvious she didn't want anyone around. Her moment was too perfect. This night was all too perfect. But she had to agree with Sokka. Would it hurt anyone for a little music?

Sokka played the song that Katara and Zuko wrote. And pretty much, their night is complete.

~*~*_**THE END**_~*~*


End file.
